The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from shrinking the semiconductor process node (e.g., shrinking the process node towards the sub-20 nm node). As device dimensions shrink, voltage nodes also shrink, with modern core device voltages trending toward less than 1 Volt, and input/output (I/O) device voltages under 2 Volts.
Non-volatile memory (NVM), a type of memory that retains stored data while not powered, is often embedded in complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) logic processes, and typically requires high voltage for programming, and low voltage for reading. Non-volatile memory is but one example of circuits that operate in multiple power domains. Power on control (POC) circuits are often used to ensure proper operation of circuitry in the multiple power domain environment.